Silent Tears
by TheSilverKey13
Summary: After Lisanna returns from Edolas Team Natsu seems to be ignoring poor Lucy ,or are they? While Lucy suffers in silence she takes a job much too powerful for herself. Will she make it through and what's Natsu's real plan for her in all this? Not the usual story of Lisanna stealing Natsu. Review and follow. Rated T for slight violence **THIS STORY DOESN'T FOLLOW THE STEREOTYPE**
1. Chapter 1: Golden Hearted

Silent Tears

Lucy Heartfilia an 18 year old stellar spirit mage sat at the back of the guild, a book in her hands and a slight frown upon her face. She sat alone with her book and glass of water while she tried to ignore the laughter of her friends from the bar of the guild. Why were her friends on the other end of the guild and not sitting with her you may ask, well the reason for that is because of a certain short white-haired mage that had "returned from the dead". Yes they had left Lucy all alone so that they could spend more time with Lisanna and start to ignore her completely. Did this bother Lucy? Well of course it did but she would never say anything, because they were her friends so if they wanted Lisanna more than her well so be it.

Lucy gripped her book tighter as another wave of laughter came from the direction of her "friends". She let out a sigh, "you ok Lu-chan?" asked Levy, the only person who seemed to remember Lucy's existence. Lucy looked up from her book to see her best and currently only friend looking at her with a worried expression. She put up a fake smile "of course Levy-chan why wouldn't I be?" Levy gave her a disappointed look "don't lie Lu-chan I know you're far from ok" she said sitting down next to the blonde. Lucy let the smile fall from her face; she looked over at her friends by the bar with a sad and distant look. "I know Levy-chan" she said, the sadness very clear in her voice.

You see Lucy with her heart of gold couldn't come to hate any of her friends for abandoning her. She couldn't hate Lisanna since she hadn't even really met the girl, she couldn't hate Gray since he was like a brother to her. Erza was her tough and loving older sister, Happy was just too loveable, and Natsu well….. she had loved that pink haired idiot ever since he saved her from phantom. She just couldn't find it in her to hate any of them since they were her family.

"How can you not hate any of them Lu-chan? If I were you I would never want to see them again" Levy said pulling Lucy from her thoughts. A humorless chuckle came from the blonde next to her. "I just can't Levy-chan they're my nakama so how can I hate them? I love each and every one of them even if they don't return the feelings" she said as her sight moved over to the pink haired man who was laughing at something Lisanna had said. "But some more than others right Lu-chan" Levy said with a sad, knowing look as she watched her friend stare at the dragon slayer. Lucy smiled sadly "yeah I guess" she said as she closed her book and looked down sadly. Levy looked at her broken hearted friend "you know it's never too late to tell him your feelings, I'm sure he feels the same judging by the way he acts around you" she tried to cheer up her friend.

Lucy looked at Levy and shook her head "you mean by ignoring me and forgetting about me?" she asked humorlessly "no Levy-chan I think it's too late to try now, he has Lisanna and I'm happy for them both" she said with a saddened smile on her face. Levy looked at her friend and watched her get up from the table to stand next to her. "Their happiness is my happiness, even if that means being forgotten and left out" Lucy said with a sad smile "well bye Levy-chan I've got to take a job now". With that Lucy left her blue haired friend and walked over to the request board. She looked over the list of jobs until she found one that suited her.

_Help needed! Monsters attacking town!_

_Reward: 70'000 jewel + 1 spirit key_

_Perfect_ thought Lucy _just enough for my rent and a key._ She grabbed the sheet and walked over to the bar, she called for Mira-jane. "Mira can I take this job please?" she asked the white haired woman that was not too far from her. Mira didn't so much as acknowledge that Lucy was there, for she was to wrapped up in the conversation between Team Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy let out a sigh _even Mira has forgotten me_ she thought sadly, Master's voice came from behind her "I can put that job through for you my child". Lucy turned to see Master sitting on the bar just 2 feet away from her. She put up a fake smile "thanks master" she said handing him the request. Master looked it over before nodding and writing the information down in the guild book. "Alright you are free to go my child and I assume you are going solo?" Lucy gave him a sad nod before making her way across the guild to the front doors. When she reached them she looked back one last time at Levy who smiled sadly at her, at master who nodded, and to her "friends" who were so wrapped up in their own laughter they didn't even notice her leaving. Lucy pushed open the doors, walking out into the blinding light of the sun.

_See you soon everyone _was her last thought before the doors closed fully behind her.

_Author's Notes:_

I do not own Fairy Tail.

This is my second story so far. Thanks for reading my story there will be more chapters.

Review and/or follow for a shout-out in the next chapter.

Stay Awesome Guys _-TheSilverKey13_


	2. Chapter 2: True Intentions

_Inside the Guild_

Natsu watched out of the corner of his eye as the dejected Blonde he had come to love walked out the guild doors with a pained smile on her face. The doors began to slowly close behind her, every agonising second seemed like minutes to the dragon slayer until finally the doors were sealed. The second the doors had shut all laughter in the guild hall stopped as they all looked at the closed doors with hurt looks. Natsu looked down sadly as he felt some people's gazes turn to him with sour looks.

"Oi flame brain how much longer do we all have to ignore Lucy before you finally make up your mind" Gray asked angrily from the other side of Lisanna, who was next to Natsu at the bar.

"Not much longer I hope" Levy said, walking over to where Team Natsu sat at the bar "I don't think Lu-chan can take much more of this".

As I am sure some of you are wondering "what the heck is going on?" well you see our pink haired friend who is currently sulking in the corner, has fallen for the golden haired stellar spirit mage and has devised a plan to see if she also returns the feelings; he's going to make her jealous. Although some how the entire guild got into it and is now helping him with his plan, but as you can see its not working right. The plan was for Natsu to hang around Lisanna a lot and wait for Lucy to finally snap and question him about it, and then he was going to confess.

"It's not as easy as you think shrimp" Gajeel said from the darkest part of the guild "a dragon slayer only has one mate their whole life, so when we choose them we have to be sure its right". Levy pouted, "That doesn't mean he has to break Lu-chan's heart in the process" she said, unaware of the animated arrow's that plunged themselves in to Natsu's heart. Gajeel saw this and chuckled darkly, "I don't think bunny-girl's the only one who's having their heart broken" he said nodding towards the sulking dragon slayer "that idiots in tuned with her; her pain is his pain and since her pain is caused by him it's twice as bad". Levy turned and gave Natsu a sympathetic look before letting out a sigh.

"Well he should just man up and tell her his feelings cause Lu-chan's not the type to get overly jealous"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and became silent once again. Levy sat in silence while watching as the guild tried to get back into their semi-normal routine, but was finding it hard as thoughts of the depressed blonde mage kept popping up in their heads. Levy was also troubled but not for the same reason as everyone else. One thought just kept on repeating itself in her head.

_Why do I get the feeling something is going to go terribly wrong? _she thought.

_Author's Notes_

Hey sorry it took so long to update but from now on I will be updating this story every Tuesday through Thursday in order to keep up with school, also the next chapter will be longer I promise. Now for the shout outs, WOW there's a LOT of you guys :D

Followers: Badger Face, Camolovinggirl, Cherie BIossom, Curiosity- Or n0t, Dis-Appearing Writer, Emana Ryan, KanaeHitomi, MissFunny31, Nalu4Ever XD, PotterGal14, Samantha-Kimura, .X, ahaurats-FT, animeluver23, axelialea, mangopudding, nalu143, ohshcinugirl, , and rlb190

Reviewers: rlb190, kram32, animeluver23, AngelsFairyTail, Guest, zsarra, Lulu-chan, and oceandolphin123

Thanks to everyone for their continued support of this story, more shout outs in the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or messed up names (if your name is messed up or isn't there PLEASE pm me or tell me in the reviews, I will change it as soon as I see it)

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Silent Tears

Stay Awesome Guys – _TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan_


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle of Will

_3 Days Later_

It had been 3 days since Lucy had left on her mission and the guild was getting more and more worried. Levy sat at the bar with Erza, Gray, and Mira talking to them about all things Lucy related.

"Do you think Lu-chan's ok? She's been gone for longer than usual on this mission" Levy said, her voice filled with worry.

Gray laughed at this, "She'll be fine it's just one monster besides if any of us should be worried about someone it should be flame-breath over there" he said nodding with his head at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu was once again in his corner 'sulking', emitting a depressed aura throughout the guild hall.

"Ara ara he must really miss her huh?" Mira said in her usual sing song voice before going off into a dream land filled with blonde and pink haired babies.

Everyone sweat drooped, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. Happy floated across the room to the bar, where he sat with a bleak expression on his face. "What's wrong Happy?" Erza asked the unusually silent cat. Happy looked up at them with teary eyes, "I miss Lucy!" he cried grabbing onto the closest thing to him which was Levy. Levy held the little cat against her, stroking his fur while he cried his little eyes out against her. Levy looked up at her friends and around at the silent, depressed guild. Cana wasn't drinking, no one fought, Mira didn't smile as much, Gray didn't strip, Erza didn't eat her cake, and Natsu well….. you already know. _I guess Lu-chan's absence is having more of an effect on the guild then we realised _Levy thought sadly.

Levy watched Natsu in his corner _tell her soon Natsu both her and the guild can't take much more of this _she thought before turning her attention back to the cat in her arms.

_Meanwhile with Lucy _

_Lucy's POV_

I had been running away from this thing for ages, trying to get it as far away from the village as possible before I made my final stand.

_Earlier_

The mayor of the town had been led to believe that a mountain Vulcan had been destroying buildings surrounding the town. So naturally Lucy went up into the mountains to investigate, something about all this didn't add up. Mountain Vulcans don't come down from their homes to destroy things, the most they ever did was kidnap girls.

Lucy searched for any signs of Vulcan life in the forest and surrounding areas but with no results. She returned to the town and headed for her hotel. Once inside she had flopped onto her bed and looked up through the skylight over the bed, her thoughts wandering back to her family at home. A steady stream of tears came from her eyes as she thought of Natsu holding someone who wasn't her in his arms. She was head over heels for the guy, but did he return the feelings? No. She stared at the stars with clouded eyes, _Oh mama_ _why does it have to hurt so much?_ She thought back to her late mother before crying her silent tears as she fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screams and destruction coming from the village outside. She shot out of bed grabbing her stuff and ran out the door, hoping to stop whatever was going on.

_Back to Current Time_

I was running as fast as my legs could take me, the tell-tale crashing of trees behind me told me that the creature was getting closer. I tried not to panic at the thought of that thing catching up to me. There was an opening in the forest that led to a wide open cliff side. I ran towards it as fast as possible, there I could make my stand.

A massive angered roar echoed throughout the forest as I made it to the clearing. I turn, my keys ready in my hand as the beast came crashing into the clearing. It was a wyvern, a dragon-like creature that stood at least 3 stories high with wings for arms and a poisonous blade tipped tail all in all a nasty little bugger. The second it spotted me it let out a fierce roar and charged straight for me. I pointed my 3 most trusted keys at the creature, "Open Gate of the Goat, Maiden, and Lion" I cry out before jumping out of the way as the wyvern charged past me. "Capricorn, Virgo, Loke!" I finished saying as 3 puffs of smoke appeared before me and my 3 friends appeared.

"Good evening Lucy-sama"

"Punishment time Princess?"

"Hello again my lovely Lucy"

They each greeted me in the order of their summoning. I smile at them, "Evening Capricorn, no it's not time for punishment Virgo, and Loke don't call me that" I say to them. They nod to me silently before turning to face the wyvern. "So what's the plan Lucy?" Loke asked. I unhook my whip from my hip and activate its powered up form (like in the Grand Magic Games), "Virgo I want you to dig underground and make the cliff underneath the wyvern unstable while Loke, Capricorn and I push it towards the edge" they nod at me and we set to work. I used my whip to grab its wings, Loke attacked the feet and under belly, and Capricorn kicked at its head.

"Regulus Impact!" cried Loke as he sent a bright blast of energy at the creature's legs, successfully knocking it to the ground. Once there Capricorn tried to land a flying kick to the monster's head but this time the monster saw it coming and moved its head out of the way. While this was happening I was busy holding down the creature's only good wing (it was laying on the other one), so when the wyvern launched its open jaws at me there was no time to move. I tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough. It grabbed my leg in its mouth; its teeth pierced my skin as I cried out in pain.

"LUCY!" cried my worried spirits.

The creature tried to shake me around but the more it shook the harder I pulled on its wing. My pride as a Fairy Tail wizard bubbled up inside of me._ I'll show you ya oversized scaly chicken _I thought angrily and with strength I didn't know I had pulled as hard as I could on its wing until I heard a sickening _SNAP._

The wyvern opened its mouth and let out a pained roar, I pulled my leg out of its mouth cutting my leg a bit more in the process. I rolled away from the creature and saw its limp wing by its side, _yep _I thought _definitely broken._ Capricorn came to side to assess the damage on me. My leg cut A LOT and was bleeding profusely and my left shoulder was dislocated from when I fell from the wyvern's mouth. I waved him off, "I'm fine" I say as I turned back to the battle. The wyvern glared at me with angered eyes, it turned to Loke and kicked him into the forest.

"LOKE!"

The wyvern turned to me and tried to get up, but the ground beneath it started to crumble and fall apart. Virgo popped out of the ground like a gopher a few feet away from me, "Done Princess!" she called to me. I nod my thanks to her, suddenly her eyes go wide. The ground beneath the wyvern finally gave way and it began to fall down the jagged cliff towards the churning sea below. It gave me one last glare before using its long tail to swipe one last time at me. The blade cut through Capricorn, thus sending him back to the spirit world. The blade didn't stop there; it kept coming at me until it cut a deep wound across my side. It wrapped around my middle, pulling me through the particles of my disappearing friend and over the edge with the creature.

Time seemed to slow down. I saw Virgo rush towards the edge in a futile attempt to grab me. I saw Loke emerge from the woods in time to see me get pulled over the edge.

"LUCY!" "PRINCESS!"

Their shocked faces were the last thing I saw before plummeting over the cliff. I hit the water and had the air rush out of me. I felt the coldness of the water crawl over me like a blanket. The tail disappeared from around my middle, but I couldn't do anything. All my strength was gone from fighting the monster and from holding open 3 spirit gates. I looked up at the faint outline of the moon from under water as my vision began to turn black.

I thought of my friends back home, oh how I would miss them but would they miss me? I wondered. Surprisingly I found the strength to smile; _I wonder if I'll see them again_ I thought sadly before I started getting tunnel vision. I felt my keys get warm and something embrace me before I finally blacked out.

_Author's Notes:_

Hey everyone it's me Snow-chan I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story SO FAR and yes there is more to come! I kept my promise about a longer chapter nee? Hope you liked it!

Reviewers: missrajaram, Badger Face (You are awesome thank you so much), lizzytoon, toaster4565 (thanks and I will keep my promise), and jennifer

Followers/Favourites: Zippers, Sabs839, xPrincessofShadowsx, HoneyFlower15, strawberrycherryblossom, Misaky Eucliffe, missrajaram, Supernaturalchick85, FairyTailLover333, allycat1979, toaster4565, shirleyx0, shinhwa27,a animebunny23, 1Maddie-chan23, mimicow10, Shugofairy3, Chicobaby, sticy17, Yuna Hirako, Marshmallowx, Black-Winged-Athena, xiannu007, and Ahime Uzu

Wow that's a lot of people! I'm glad you all like my story so far!

Stay Awesome Guys! _TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan_


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy Returns

"Come on Natsu it's been 6 days since Lucy left you can't just keep sulking in the corner" cried an exasperated Lisanna. Natsu curled into a tighter ball in response, "I'll stop when Luce comes home" he said in a quiet voice.

Lisanna threw her hands up in frustration, "Ok I give up anyone else want to try to get this moron to move?" she asked the guild. They all shook their heads no, Lisanna shook her head "look Natsu I like Lucy-chan as much as the next person and I miss her too, but you're taking this WAY too far!" Natsu didn't respond.

"Forget it girly, Salamander's going to be like that till bunny-girl gets back, it's just what dragons do when their mate leaves. A dragon wants their mate close to them at all times, so when they leave we turn into that" Gajeel explained gesturing to Natsu. Levy looked up from her book and looked at the man next to her, "so it's the same for you and Wendy?" she asked, Gajeel nodded "maybe not so much for her since she's so young but for male dragons that's what you can expect" he said taking a sip of his drink.

Mira who standing near-by heard this and got a devilish smile on her face, she snuck up behind them and said quietly, "is that why you always get moody when Levy leaves on a mission without you and why Levy is always worried when you leave for training?"

Gajeel spit out his drink and Levy stared at Mira in shock, "MIRA!" she cried, her face becoming redder than Erza's hair. Mira skipped away merrily calling over her shoulder in a sing-song voice, "it's true and you know it!" Levy glared at Mira's retreating figure, "stupid Mira and her stupid match making ways" she muttered under her breath so quietly that only Gajeel heard her.

He ruffled her wild blue hair and laughed "Gihihi so you worry about me eh shrimp?" he asked, watching her face turn an even darker shade of red if that was even possible. "What about you huh you get moody when I leave on mission!" Gajeel's smirk dropped from his face as his cheeks were dusted with a light pink hue.

"Tsk whatever shrimp" he muttered, turning away from her. Levy looked up from her spot next to him and watched him turn away from her, his pink cheeks didn't escape her notice. A soft smile made its way onto her face, "well then maybe you should come with me more often" she offered.

Gajeel looked down at her in surprise, but after seeing her smiling so sweetly at him his cheeks went from pink to red. He turned away, "fine but only because it'll be easier to keep track of you since you're so small" he said as he subconsciously pulled her onto his lap.

Levy got annoyed at him for calling her small but let it go as she leaned into his much larger frame, "whatever you say Gajeel".

Meanwhile Mira was watching this whole exchange from her place at the bar. She had to pinch herself to keep from going all fan-girly and running around the guild like a crazy woman, she let her thoughts wander as she began imagining little Levys and Gajeels running around the guild.

Lisanna and Cana (who were next to Mira) also watched the exchange between the bookworm and dragon-slayer. "At least one dragon-slayer is making some form of progress with his mate" Lisanna said dryly, as she watched her older sister begin to melt from her match making thoughts. Cana looked over at her friend worriedly, "are you sure you're ok with helping Natsu get Lucy as his" she asked.

Lisanna looked up at Cana questioningly, "if you're asking if I'm still in love with the idiot the answer is no, he's all Lucy-chan's" she said with a curt nod before breaking out in a smile. "Besides it was just a childhood crush that was over the second I ended up in Edolas, plus I think Natsu and Lucy make the cutest couple."

Cana smiled at Lisanna "as long as you're ok with it" she said before staring at the bottle in her hand. "Let's just hope Lucy will feel the same way after all this" she said, her tone dropping into a depressed one. Lisanna nodded and looked at the guild doors, _come home soon Lucy-chan _she thought.

Suddenly Natsu shot up from his corner and started sniffing the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Natsu as he began to move around the guild, his nose sniffing the air.

"What's Natsu doing?" Levy asked turning to Gajeel for an answer. Gajeel began to sniff the air experimentally. His eyes grew wide, "Its Bunny-girl" he says. The guild gasped in shock, "Lu-chan's here? Where is she?" Levy asked as she too began to look around the guild for her blonde friend.

Golden sparkles appeared in the center of the guild floor and began to spin around in a mini golden vortex.

When Aquarius appeared in the center of the vortex holding a very broken Lucy, the whole guild sprang into action. Natsu being Natsu was the first to reach Lucy; he took her from Aquarius and held her in his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Natsu roared at the poor stellar spirit, Aquarius looked down in shame as tears began rolling down her face. "The mission went horribly wrong she had to face off against a wyvern, she beat it but it dragged her off a cliff, I forced my gate open to save her and brought her here as fast as I could" she said not looking any of them in the eyes.

Wendy pushed her way through the crowd and managed to get to Lucy, "take her upstairs" she ordered Natsu. Natsu nodded and raced up the stairs to the infirmary as carefully as he could, with Wendy trailing after him.

Master decided to take action from there. "Jet!" he ordered "go get Polyuchka NOW" Jet took off in a flash, not needing to be told again. "Now all of you give the spirit some room" he ordered the rest of them. He walked over to where the spirit sat on the ground and looked up at her, "can you tell us more?" he asked. Aquarius shook her head, "I'm out of magic" she said as she began to disappear "but Leo might when he feels up to it" she managed to get out as the last of the sparkles disappeared taking her along with them.

Asuka looked up at Master, her eyes full of unshed tears "will Miss Lucy be ok?" she asked the old man. Master looked up at the second level to where Natsu and Wendy had disappeared too, "I hope so my child, I hope so"

_Author's Notes_

Cliffy :3 and sorry to the people who wanted the person who saved Lucy to be Natsu (*cough cough* my editor) it didn't seem right to me but hey Aquarius forced her gate open to save Lucy isn't that kinda cool? Anyways I just want to let everyone understand that even though I'm not the biggest fan of Lisanna's I'm not going to make her into a character she's not (like a jerk). The next xhapter may be up sooner than usual but no promises. Well that's all I really have to say . . . so onto the next part!

Reviewers: Queens-Of-Spades321, kova555, FairyTailLover333, amyskywalker, Badger Face (lots of hugs back), AngelXReaper, (glad you like it), XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, QueenP19, and tanya (hope the story is to your liking)

Followers/Favourites: TripleCough, Queens-Of-Spades321, bookworm0313, Em Hyuuga, Kittkatty, Volgola-Hime-01, Coldwinters, cupcakes13, cmr41798, Kakomine, Deathsembrace137, DancingArtist22, amyskywalker, and finally Fanficlover16000

WOW that's a lot of people! I'm so Happy :3

Thanks again for reading Stay Awesome Guys

_TheSilverKey13__ aka Snow-chan_


	5. Chapter 5: A Guild's Sorrow

3 Hours later . . . 

Wendy and Poluchka exited the infirmary after having been in there for hours on end. The entire guild looked at them expectantly, Wendy smiled sadly before sitting down next to Romeo, resting her tired head on his shoulder, and falling asleep instantly. Romeo turned his head, trying to hide his growing blush.

Erza was the first one to ask the question that was all of their minds, "How's Lucy?" she asked sternly. The pink haired doctor gave her a hard look as she answered, "The girl will live" she stated simply and with distaste.

The guild let out a massive cry of joy knowing that their precious Lucy was going to be ok. Erza let out a relieved sigh, Cana started chugging her barrel of beer, Happy glomped Charles, and Gray couldn't hold back the grin that had now overtaken his entire face. Romeo's voice cut through the noise and made everyone pause their partying, "W-Wendy why are you crying?" he asked the girl who was hugging him for dear life. Wendy just shook her head, her sobbing was making it impossible to answer the boy's question.

"There was a complication in the treatment" came Poluchka's tired voice.

"A. . . complication?" Gray asked, the guild was silent as they waited for the witch doctor to answer the dreaded question.

"Your friend Lucy is in a coma"

With Natsu in the Infirmary

Silent tears rolled down his tanned skin as he held the cold hand of his bandaged partner. The only noise in the room was the soft beeping of the heart monitor and the sobs of his fellow guild members from back in the main hall as the doctor explained the extent of Lucy's condition.

A broken arm, dislocated shoulder, 3 cracked ribs, 7 deep cuts on her legs and chest, poison from the wyvern's tail, a concussion and slight hypothermia.

The wyvern's poison was made to kill victims after 5 minutes of having it in their system. It broke down cells and attacked the brain and heart. Lucy was lucky to still be alive after all that but the poison had attacked her brain and caused her to go into a coma like state, so no one knew if she would ever wake up.

_Why Luce? Why couldn't it have just been me who was hurt? _He thought angrily, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry Luce" he said in a raspy voice after having been crying for so long, "this was all my fault if only I hadn't come up with such a stupid plan then you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Streams of tears rolled down his face as his body shook with unreleased sobs.

"Please Luce just don't leave me. . ."

Natsu couldn't imagine what would happen if Lucy left him, well that's a lie he knew exactly what he would do. He would go into an even more depressed state, he would never smile and he would have lost his will to fight after all what was the point of fighting if you didn't have anything to fight for?

Natsu looked at his partner's calm face as her chest rose and fell with each slow breath. _What's the point of magic to begin with if I can't use it to protect my friends? _he thought brushing away a loose strand of hair from Lucy's bandaged face. "Luce I swear when you wake up I will protect you with all my heart, I won't ever break into your apartment again heck I won't even touch a piece of your food ever again! So please Luce" he choked out, his body trembling as sobs shook through him "please just . . wake . . up"

Back with the rest of the guild

Everyone sat around the guild hall in various places as they each gave way to their own form of grieving. Levy cried into Gajeel's chest, Happy sat near the bar and glared at the fish in front of him, Gray sat with a crying Juvia and watched the dark rain cloud that sat over Magnolia rain over top of the guild hall, Erza and Mira sat together at the bar, neither one daring to break the heavy silence that had blanketed the usually cheerful guild hall. No one could understand why their wonderful and kind Lucy had to have been taken away from them like that.

Master Makarov decided to be the first one to break the silence, "Alright you brats its time to close the guild and go home" he said waving towards the door. No one moved.

Master let out a sigh _of course they wouldn't want to leave _he thought to himself _one of their most precious nakama has been injured in battle, who would want to leave? _Makarov looked up at the second floor of the guild hall to where the infirmary was, _Wake up soon my child, both myself, Natsu and the rest of the guild can't take much more._

With Lucy

_Where am I? _Lucy wondered as she looked about her surroundings. She stood in front of a shimmering lake next to a forest and a large tree. Lucy held her head in her hands, _the last thing I remember was falling from that cliff so how the heck did I get here? _She wondered _or at least where ever here is._

"_Lucy Heartfilia" _said a voice from above where she was standing.

Lucy spun around to look at the person who was speaking to her. Up in a tree sat a little blond almost white haired girl with what appeared to be 2 wings coming from her temples and she wore what looked like a frilly night gown. The mystery girl smiled at her, _"Do not worry I am a friend, my name is Mavis Vermillion and I have called you here" _

Lucy stood there, shock evident on her features. _M. . . Master MAVIS?! _

_Author's Notes_

Now before you all kill me for making another cliff hanger I just want you to know that the next and most likely longer and final chapter will be posted by either tonight or tomorrow! I would also like to thank you all for being so lenient with me having to take some time off from writing, so thanks a lot!

I won't do the regular Thank You thing in this chapter since I want to do a big Thanks in the next chapter so be ready!

Stay Awesome Guys _- TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan_ __


	6. Chapter 6: A New Tomorrow

Lucy stood there gapping like a fish, she stared at the small girl in front of her in shock. "Y-You're Master Mavis?" she asked in a shaky voice that gave away her nervousness. Mavis nodded, "_Yes I am Mavis the first master and creator of Fairy Tail" _she explained to the awe struck mage. Lucy couldn't believe her ears had the first master really summoned her here?

"Um if you don't mind me asking" said Lucy "where exactly are we?" Mavis smiled at her, "_Well technically we're inside your head but the place I have summoned you to is Fairy Tail's sanctuary also known as Tenrou Island" _Master Mavis explained. Lucy couldn't help but look around at the beautiful island around her.

As she looked around she wondered something, she turned to Mavis and voiced her question. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked the girl in the tree. Mavis's smile fell from her face and she frowned. "_Fairy Tail has lost its will" _he first Master explained "_it needs to get back on its feet soon or else it will never be the same again"._ Lucy stood there for a moment before bursting out laughing, "HAHHAHAAHA OH MAVIS that's too funny HAHAHA Fairy Tail losing its will HAHAHA!" Mavis gave Lucy a serious look that screamed 'this is no laughing matter'. Lucy stopped laughing and stared in horror at Mavis, "What happened?" she asked.

Mavis hopped down from her tree and walked over to the large pond next to it. She bent down and gestured for Lucy to come and sit with her. Lucy kneeled down next to the first Master, "_place your hand on the surface of the water" _she instructed. Lucy nodded and did as she was told, she reached down and with the tips of her fingers touched the very surface of the water. The second she made contact with the water her Fairy Tail symbol started to glow, the water below her hand began to change colours and started spinning

When the water did stop spinning Lucy was met with not her reflection but with a bird's eye view of the inside of the guild hall.

"_Does this look like the guild you know?" _Mavis asked. Lucy shook her head and took in the depressed and saddened images of her friends and fellow guild mates. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Erza wouldn't eat cake, Happy didn't want fish, Gray had his shirt on, Mira had broken glasses instead of cleaning them, Levy wasn't reading, and Juvia had almost literally turned into a puddle on the floor. "How could this have happened?" Lucy asked out loud, Mavis pointed at the water. The scene began to change once again, when the spinning stopped Lucy sucked in a quick breath. _Natsu . . ._the water now showed the inside of the infirmary. The people inside were Master Makarov, Poluchka, and her pink headed partner, it also seemed like they were in the middle of an argument.

"No Gramps I'm not leaving!" cried a tired looking Natsu who was glaring down at the small white haired man.

Makarov glared at his 'child', "Natsu you have to leave her in peace so come down to the main hall and sit with everyone else" he said trying to coax his most troublesome child out of the infirmary.

Natsu turned up the heat in his glare, "I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up, Gramps!"

Makarov let out a tired sigh, "then you leave me no choice" and with speed faster than a man his age should possess knocked Natsu out with a blow to the back of the head. Natsu crumbled to the floor at his feet; Makarov enlarged himself and threw Natsu over his shoulder. "Are you sure about this Makarov?" Poluchka asked. Makarov nodded sadly, "he's over tiring himself, if I had let this go on it would have eventually started to eat away at him" he explained in an equally tired voice.

Lucy looked up from the pond and looked at Mavis, "who was Natsu talking about?" she asked. Mavis looked Lucy dead in the eye, "_who do you think?" _she asked Lucy.

Lucy turned back to the pond hoping that her suspicions were wrong. Sure enough there she was seeing herself in the bed looking like some weird patch work mummy. Lucy felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, "what happened?" she asked for the millionth time today.

Mavis reached down and touched the water, making the image change once again.

First it showed her leaving the guild on the mission, what happened inside the guild after she left, her final battle, Aquarius saving her and bringing her to the guild, everyone's reactions to seeing her injured, and soon the water returned to its normal state.

Lucy had streams over tears rolling down her face; the amount of tears had grown with each new image. Mavis looked at the crying girl and smiled at her affectionately. "_Don't you see? They all love you and would never want to really hurt you, but now they are the ones hurting . . . so what will you do?" _she askedLuc_y._

Lucy wiped away the tears that were falling down her face, "it's simple I'm going home, to Fairy Tail" she said with a determined look. Mavis smiled at her and stood up, holding her hands out and helping Lucy to her feet. "_Good choice, someone has to fix their broken hearts" _Mavis said smiling "_It was nice meeting you Lucy Heartfilia, I will return to Fairy Tail one day and when I do I hope to see it back in its original condition"_ she said waving a finger at Lucy. Lucy giggled and held her hands up in mock surrender "Yes Master Mavis" she said in mock boredom.

Mavis nodded at her, "_you only have one shot at this so make it right" _she said as Lucy's world began to swirl around in her head, then everything turned black.

When Lucy opened her eyes she was in the infirmary, just like she had seen in the pond. She winced as she tried to sit up, her body protesting at the sudden movement. Ignoring the searing pain that coursed through her body Lucy got up and made her way out in to the quiet guild hall.

Each step was more painful than the last but she fought through it, she had only one thought on her mind, _find her friends._ After what seemed like an eternity Lucy finally reached the balcony that over looked the entire guild. She looked around at her sleeping nakama and felt tears of happiness start to well up in her eyes. Summoning up what little strength she had she called upon her strongest spirit.

"Open gate of the Lion, Loke"

Loke appeared in a puff of pink smoke, he stared at Lucy in shock.

"L- Lucy you-"

"I'm fine Loke I'll explain everything later but for now can you help me down the stairs?" she asked her most trusted spirit.

Loke grinned at her and bowed; "Of course mi lady" he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. Lucy glared playfully at him once he set her down but quickly felt her limited magic slipping away from her. Loke noticed this too and smile at her sadly, "seems like that's my cue to leave" he said. Lucy nodded, "I'll call you again after I've been all healed up but until then would you mind telling the other spirits that I'm ok?" she asked him. Loke nodded before returning to the spirit realm.

Once he was gone Lucy took the chance to look around the guild to see who she should wake up first?

She glanced around and decided to go with smallest people in the guild first. She limped over to where Wendy, Romeo, Happy, and Charles sat. She gently shook Wendy's and Romeo's shoulders as she attempted to wake them up.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked up at Lucy in shock. "Lucy-san what are you doing out of bed!?" she cried. Lucy held her finger to her lips in hopes of silencing the dragon slayer. Unfortunately her cry had woken up most of the guilds folk in the room. After hearing his partner's name, Natsu shot off of the floor in an instant and quickly looked around until he found the blonde he was looking for.

Tears rose in her eyes once again as she made eye contact with the man she loved, yes she loved him she realised that as she watched all the images back with Mavis. Lucy smiled her first genuine smile she's had in months, she waved at him. "Hi Nats-"

She was cut off as he launched himself at her and enveloped her in a massive bear hug. He held her as close to himself as he dared. Taking in the scent he has been missing for weeks.

"LUCY?!" cried the entire guild as they realised who it was that Natsu was holding.

Reluctantly Lucy pulled away from Natsu and smiled at her friends as they rushed over and bombarded her with apologies.

"Lucy we're sorry for ignoring you, it was Natsu's idea!"

"Lucy are you ok?"

"Lucy how did this happen?"

Lucy took a step back as she was approached from all side by her guild mates. "ENOUGH!" roared Master from his place at the bar.

Everyone was silent as they looked to Lucy for their answers. Lucy nodded her thanks to Makarov before starting to answer the many questions that were thrown at her. "First things first, I know the truth behind what has been going on this past month" she said, everyone turned and glared at a sheepish Natsu. Lucy smiled at him, "and I forgive you all for ignoring me".

"I'm fine right now but there's still a lot of pain whenever I move . . . or breathe" quick as lightning Wendy was at her side and casting her magic. Lucy nodded her thanks to the little girl before continuing.

She went into her explanation of how everything happened.

20 minutes later . . .

The guild had started one of its biggest parties ever in celebration of a returned nakama. Lucy sat a table with her 'protector' Natsu sitting across from her at the table. She smiled at him, "You know I think it's very cute that you tried to make me jealous" she said giggling at his flushed face. Natsu frowned, "you know Luce I didn't mean to-"

"Stop" she ordered.

"I already said that I forgave you for everything" she said.

"I know but that still doesn't erase the fact that it was my- MMPH"

Lucy had decided that enough was enough so she silenced him with a kiss from over the table. They soon melted into it and pretty much started a make out session. Cat calls range out from around the guild, the two mages broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together.

Natsu broke out in his signature grin, "I love you Luce" he said looking into her deep brown eyes with a fiery passion. Lucy smile back and giggled, "I love you too you moron"

THE END!

_Author's Notes_

Wow it's finally done! I can't believe it!** I've been thinking of doing an epilogue to tell what happened after this chapter , should I?**

I want to thank everyone who has read my story up to this point; it has been a major honor for me to have had so many people enjoy this story. Sorry if it seemed rushed in some places, my parents don't want me on my laptop for the rest of the weekend so I had to hurry.

I hope have all enjoyed this story of Silent Tears. If you wanted more then I'm sorry but this story was never meant to be a super long one. I have two other stories one the go right now, Seeing the Bigger Picture and In Your Arms so if you want some more stories try checking them out.

Got any suggestions for a story topic? PM me or put it in the reviews, I'll be happy to try to make them into a story.

Well thanks again for having read my story, it's been great!

Now for the final time, Stay Awesome Guys _-TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan_


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**5 Months Later…**

Ever since she had woken up from "The mission" Lucy had found herself in the constant presence of a certain dragon slayer.

When she had first woken up he hadn't left her side (or shut up) until she had finally kissed the fire mage.

They had been dating for a few months, Natsu had even claimed her as his life mate a couple of weeks ago. Which brings us to Lucy's current predicament. . . . . .

Lucy at her usual table with Levy, the two girls having a quiet conversation.

"You can't just not tell him Lu-chan" Levy whispered to her friend from across the table.

"Why not? I've done it for this long" Lucy shot back, her face drooping in a pout.

Levy placed her hands on her hips, "Lu-chan he has the right to know!"

"But Levy-chan it's not as easy as it seems" Lucy sighed, "I can still keep it a secret for a little while longer"

"Lu-chan it's going to become obvious sooner or later, just go up and tell him!"

"But Levy!"

"No buts Lucy he has the right to know and you know it!"

Lucy brought her legs up to her chin and rocked back and forth in her chair. "What if he doesn't want him?" she muttered to herself.

"Who doesn't want who?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Lucy spun around in her chair, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. Alas there he was in all his pink haired glory; Natsu Dragneel the very person they had been talking about.

Levy snickered, "I'll just leave you two alone" she said before slipping away silently to sit with her own boyfriend and his exceed (I'm sure you can guess who it is).

The colour drained from Lucy's face as she watched her only life line slip away from her table, damn Levy for abandoning her.

Natsu draped his arm over her shoulders, "You feeling ok there Luce?" he asked his oddly pale girlfriend and mate.

Lucy gulped audibly before answering him in a shaky voice, "I-I'm fine Natsu I-I'm j-just feeling a l-little off today" she tried to reassure her boyfriend, it still felt funny to call him that.

Natsu looked at her uncertainly, "Umm ok if you say so, hey how about we go on a mission? Just the two of us!" he grinned.

Lucy looked up at him in shock, it was rare for them to get a chance to go on a mission alone, what with Gray, Erza and the rest of the guild still being super protective of her.

Lucy smiled, "That sounds awesome Natsu! Why don't we-"

Lucy paused what she was saying as Levy's voice echoed through her head.

_**Lu-chan he has the right to know**_

_**It's going to become obvious sooner or later, just go up and tell him**_

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at Natsu, determination shining in her eyes.

"Actually Natsu I can't go" Lucy balled her hands into fists at her sides and looked away from Natsu.

Natsu pouted at his girlfriend, "Why not Luce? Did I do something wrong?! Cause if I did I'll-"

"No No Natsu it's nothing like that!" Lucy said trying to calm down the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, "Then what is it Luce?" he asked, why didn't his girlfriend want to go on a mission with him?

Lucy took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, this was it!

"Actually I won't be able to go on any missions for a while now"

"What Why?!"

"It's my magic, I won't be able to use it for another 9 months"

Natsu froze, _wait what did she just say?_

"9 months? W-Why?"

Lucy licked her lips and let out a sigh.

"Because all of my magic is going towards the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . baby. . . " she whispered the last part.

Natsu's whole world froze, _wait WHAT?!_

"W-what did you mean by baby?" he asked cautiously, afraid of offending his mate.

Lucy looked Natsu, her chocolate brown eyes shining with pride. She smiled at Natsu, "Like I said Natsu you've got 9 more months to figure it out-" she giggled, "-Daddy"

Lucy watched in slight fear as Natsu's whole body froze in shock.

Would he reject the idea?

Would he leave her?

Would he hate h-

"WWOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOO!" Natsu roared in pure joy. He picked Lucy up from around the waist and spun her in a circle. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he cried again in pride as he hugged her tightly. He placed her back on the ground and pressed the side of his face against her belly, he looked up at her with happiness shining in his eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" "What kind of magic will they use?" "Does anyone else know?" "Wait am I the dad?"

"Whoa there Natsu gimme a second!" Lucy cried trying to stop Natsu from attacking her with another round of questions.

Natsu shut his mouth and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs like a little kid. He looked up at her expectantly, Lucy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok to answer your first question I'm not sure of the gender yet but I have a feeling it's a boy (Natsu cheered slightly at the thought of a son), second it's too early to tell if they'll even be able to use magic let alone what kind they will use, and lastly OF COURSE YOU'RE THE FATHER! We're mates for life remember?"

Natsu looked up at her, his signature toothy grin was plastered on his face. He shot up off the floor and pulled his girlfriend into a heartfelt kiss to which she immediately melted into.

When they pulled apart Natsu leaned in close to her ear, "Marry me Luce" he said.

Lucy nodded happily, unshed tears joy shone brightly in her eyes.

"Oi Flame-brain what's with all the hugging over there?" Gray asked from across the guild.

Lucy smiled happily and hugged Natsu around the waist, she finally let her tears fall.

"Minna!" She cried in happiness, "Natsu and I are getting married!"

The entire guild erupted in cheers.

"That's not all" Natsu roared with glee, "We've started a family too!"

The guild's cheers got louder (if that's even possible)

Natsu looked down at his crying soon-to-be wife. He scooped her up in a bridal carry and kissed away her tears.

Lucy giggled at her soon-to-be husband's actions and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on Luce don't start crying, you should be happy!" he said.

Lucy smiled and rested her head against his toned chest, "I'm crying because I'm happy Natsu" she explain.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, he smiled down at her, "You cry when you're happy? You're a weirdo Luce" he said with a chuckle.

"Hey Natsu!" she pouted at him, leave it to Natsu to call her weird at a time like this.

"But you're my weirdo and that's all that matters" he said holding her closer to him and nuzzling into her neck.

Lucy smiled to herself as she looked around at her smiling guild members and beaming husband. She placed a hand on her flat stomach (although not for long). She smiled at her "baby" and then up at Natsu.

Life was good and it was only getting better.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys this is the epilogue that I said I might write for you all, so I hope you like it!**_

_**This will be the final chapter of Silent Tears and the final message from me you will ever have to see! (Luckily for you) Also I may be writing a sequel to this story so tell me if I should!**_

_**I would just like to thank everyone for reading this story and supporting me throughout my writing.**_

_**I hope you will read some of my other stories as well. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW please!**_

_**This is TheSilverKey13 saying goodbye for the last time.**_

_**Stay Awesome guys! **_


End file.
